


Your Guardian Angel

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Angel Poe Dameron, Angel/Human Relationships, Dorky Poe Dameron, M/M, Palpatine Is The Devil Because That’s The Obvious Parallel, Slow Burn, past bullying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing.Author’s Notes: Title from “Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Darkpilot Library





	Your Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Title from “Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

“Poe, I have a job for you.”

The archangel Amilyn stood in front of Poe, son of Shara and Kes, and Poe nodded. “Tell me.”

”It’s Ben Solo, the heir to the Skywalker line,” Amilyn said. “Palpatine has his eye on him," at least that was what the Devil was known as, among other names, "Given that Anakin failed to start the apocalypse as Palpatine wanted, Ben may very well be his next target, and he won’t be merciful.”

A question came to Poe’s lips before he could stop himself. “What if I want to trade?”

A sigh from Amilyn. “There’s no trading with guardian angels, Poe.”

”Fair enough. I will take on the job.” After all, even though Poe wasn’t looking after Ben Solo, it was because the boy would most likely be one major bad luck magnet. The fact that he had demon’s blood in him, compliments of his grandfather being the literal Antichrist, really wasn’t a deterrent to Poe. If anything, he was an open-minded angel, or so he'd been told. Poe just thought it was his duty, being a guardian angel. 

***

Poe didn’t know what to expect when he dropped by the Solo household. The Solo household. Leia had kept her demon blood carefully hidden, almost like she was ashamed of it, and she succeeded at it. (As had Trias Skywalker, Ben’s uncle) He wasn’t the type to have bigoted biases, but he almost wondered what someone with, admittedly, diluted demon blood would look like. 

He got a look even as Ben himself walked up the steps to his house. His face — Poe was struck by his beauty, how angelic he seemed. Black, wavy hair. Dark brown eyes — the late Padme Naberrie-Skywalker’s eyes. He had to watch, though. He couldn’t be captivated, though he certainly felt it. 

He hovered in the window, listening as Ben spoke with his parents. Poe, with his keen hearing, could pick up key phrases, things such as “those awful boys" and “not your fault grandfather was a serial killer” — apparently that was the cover story that the town of Coruscant had been given.

Han Solo’s voice. “Kid,” he said. “It’s not your fault either. You’re a good person, and those kids have no clue what they’re talking about.”

”You’re eighteen,” Leia said. “You’ll be away from them in time, and you’re going to be brilliant...and they’ll just be an ugly part of your past you left behind.”

At least, Poe thought, Ben’s parents were good parents. From what he could see. Not everyone was that lucky. 

***

Poe, long after he’d fallen from where he’d been watching Ben by the window in surprise after Ben saw him, got to his feet, uttering some very human-sounding curse words and being grateful that his wings had retracted to avoid injury. Ben headed towards him. “Never thought I’d say this,” he said, “At least about some asshole hovering outside my window like the creepy kid from _Salem’s Lot — ”_

 _“_ Oh, really?” Poe said wryly. “I’m trying to help you and now I’m an asshole?”

“I almost expected you to be asking me to open the window...” Ben sighed as he spoke. “Are you okay, at least? Did you break anything?”

”My lot’s pretty much made of iron,” Poe said. 

“Well, good. You scared the shit out of me, but I don’t want you hurt.” A sigh. “I just had a shit day. High school should be illegal; it’s humiliating.”

”I see." Poe got to his feet, brushed himself off. He didn’t miss the way that Ben looked at him. “Just don’t tell my...boss. I’m supposed to be helping you. With stuff like this."

Ben frowned. It was obvious that he didn’t know what to make of this. Then, “So you’re...well, maybe Tai slipped acid into my lunch, but I swore you had wings...”

”I, uh...okay, I’m an angel,” Poe said. “I’m bad at lying. Ask Jessika; I’m awful at it.”

”Really?” Ben exclaimed. “That’s...wow. I didn’t think I’d see one in my lifetime. I didn’t expect to see an angel so adorably awkward.”

Was his charge really flirting with him? Now? “You caught me on one of my bad days,” Poe said wryly. 

”Well,” Ben said, “I could take you inside. I mean...you may be bad at your job, but I’m not leaving you out here when winter’s nearly here.”

***

Ben had to smuggle Poe upstairs. Poe couldn’t help but feel like the angel version of that creature E.T. from that movie that Kare insisted he had to watch. Even as Poe hid under Ben’s bed, he said, “I feel like the boogeyman and not your guardian angel.”

”Well,” Ben said, “Either way, we’re still friends.” A beat. “I’m glad you’re my angel. I don’t want to share you with anyone else.”

”You won’t have to,” Poe said. And somehow, in a way that was unbecoming of an angel, he didn’t want to be shared either. 


End file.
